


【弓凛】A Lover-死亡之树

by Appleee



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee





	【弓凛】A Lover-死亡之树

从仓库里找出来的怀表不能用，擦干净后放在壁炉架上好久，Emiya出门买午餐材料的时候想着顺路拿去钟表店修好，至少让它能能和普通钟表一样计时也好，就放在口袋里带出去了。  
难得晴空万里，街头欢声笑语都被放大了好几倍，他边走边考虑着中午的菜色，瞥了一眼在拐角旁开了近百年的炸鱼薯条店，一辆自行车闪现在眼前，他迅速朝右边躲去，撞到玻璃窗上，对方根本没刹车，以同速骑离，只转头朝他说了声抱歉，压低的帽檐下一双细长的红色眼睛让Emiya有些不愉快。他朝店内的人们做了个道歉的手势，拉了拉休闲西装，怀表就从浅口的裤子口袋里滑了出来。掉到地上的声音里掺杂了零件滑动声。

“糟糕……”

他摸了摸耳朵，决定隐瞒它遭遇二次打击的事情，拾起来前隐约听到走动声，难道摔好了？打开表盖一看，鱼眼针正在疯狂转动，要扔掉已经来不及。

事情经过就是如此。

Emiya此刻靠着不知哪里的红色砖墙按了按太阳穴，打开怀表拨动指针，无论朝顺时针还是逆时针方向都毫无反应，偏偏让他碰上了回光返照的一瞬。叹了口气，环顾四周，做出了先掌握所在时间和位置的判断。

朝远处山脉走去的路上经过的成片洋风住宅很是眼熟，Emiya在一家两层小洋房面前停了下来。这幢建筑外设了结界，姓氏牌上写着大大的远坂二字。

“果然……”

和想的一样。见院子里打理得整洁干净，不知道是什么时间。

“不好意思，请问你是谁？”

他回头，见到一位浅绿色头发的女人带着些许疑惑看着他。她背着帆布购物包，显然刚从超市回来。虽然从前只见过照片，他还是一眼就认了出来，同时想到了自己是在去超市的途中，他突然消失肯定会被注意到。

“你好，我最近才搬到这片区域，不是很熟悉情况。”他摸了摸后脑勺，“请问往商店街怎么走？”

“啊，”女性温柔一笑，“顺着这条路下去就能到了。”

“谢谢。”Emiya微微低头。

“不用谢。”

他没有再去看那相似的轮廓，而是直奔商店街。所幸除了卡外还有各种一堆现金，对方很乐意收来自异国的钱币，即使有下跌趋势。他把报纸折好放到口袋里，必须为长远考虑。

Emiya离开商业街，几乎是是漫无目的地走着。距离他所在的时间二十年前，他从未在这个时间来到这里，因此不会碰到过去的自己。有三种情况可以让他脱离现在的情况，一是怀表起死回生；二是他找到会第二魔法的人；三是等待被找到。然而时间线和次元世界太多，他的魔力和时间却有限。

手背到身后伸了个懒腰，Emiya挑起一边眉毛。

扎着黑色马尾的女孩背着红色书包迎面走来，饶是做好了去见她的准备，还是因突然的偶遇怔在原地。女孩抬头看了他一眼。……女儿和小時的凛真是一个模子刻出来的。

“嘿，远坂凛。”他在凛从身边走过后叫了她。

“......”凛转身，眼中满满怀疑，“你是谁？为什么知道我的名字？”

“我是你的爱人。”

“抱歉……你不是我喜欢的类型。”七岁的远坂凛马尾晃动。

Emiya双手插在口袋里，耸了耸肩：“未来会是，记得来找我。”他迈出了一步，露出自觉最富魅力的笑容，“二十年后。”  
他甚至有摸摸她的头的冲动，但凛显然还未了解到男性的魅力，表情严肃，迅速跑开了。

“……”

“做了这样的事情，明天小学就要警告大家有个怪人了。”

“你来得够快。”

“当然，不能让某人给我童年留下更多阴影。”凛负手站在Emiya身后。

“我见到你的母亲了。”他伸手抚上凛的波浪卷发，“要不要在走之前……”他的拇指划过她的眼下，绿欧泊般的眼睛眨了眨。他弯起嘴角，低头亲吻她的嘴角，“回家吧。”


End file.
